


Pulse

by braindelete



Series: Spring Drabbles [5]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 02:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braindelete/pseuds/braindelete
Summary: Tony has a heart attack





	Pulse

Noises had never been too bothersome for him, since often he was the source of noise but today he thought for sure the sounds around him would drive him mad. Combined with watching LCD screens register peaks and valleys in lines he should understand but couldn’t wrap his brain around, he was absolutely at the end of his sanity. 

Smell did bother him though, not nearly as much as it bothered others but the sting in his nose of chemical cleaners and vomit was enough to leave his stomach extra floppy. It was faux clean. He was just glad for the private room with an adjoining bathroom. Money really could buy anything. 

“Stop fidgeting.” Tony’s hoarse voice from beside him might as well have been an air horn.

“You stop fidgeting. You’re fidgeting.” His snarky response was reflex.

Tony took Peter’s hand in his giving it a weak squeeze and Peter knew that was his way of getting him to shut him up. Gentle touch, calm squeeze, a little reminder that they were together and that his hand was still warm despite being covered in tape and tubes from the IV. 

“I couldn’t fidget if I wanted to.” Tony reasoned. 

Peter huffed, squeezing Tony’s hand again because maybe if he squeezed it harder he wouldn’t have to squeeze so hard to stop the tears from coming out. It didn’t work. He had tears the minute they locked eyes. Tony looked so tired, dark circles under his eyes, and the light blue shine dimmed slightly by his fatigue. 

“You scared me. I thought you were going to…” He trailed off because he couldn’t bring himself to imagine Tony dying alone on the floor of their penthouse.

“Hey, I didn’t. You know it takes more than a little heart attack to keep me down.” 

Peter crawled into the bed, settling in Tony’s arms while the older man adjusted himself to fit his partner. He sniffled into the hospital gown, resting his head against Tony’s just because he just needed to hear it for himself. He needed to know that Tony was alive, his heart was beating and that he was breathing with his own ears and not just the beeps on a monitor. 

He let out a sigh as he felt the gentle pulse against his face before the sound of the steady but labored beat of Tony’s heart in his ear. He definitely needed more time to recover but he was alive and for now that was enough for him right now. 

“Tony,” He looked up at him. 

“Yeah, kiddo?” He answered.   
“Don’t die okay?” 

Tony kissed his forehead. “I won’t. Not today.”


End file.
